2016 WGI Percussion Troy Regional
Winter Percussion Regional Championship for WGI Percussion presented by Winter Guard International Show Info Date Saturday, February 6, 2016 Location Troy Athens HS, Troy, Michigan Tickets MasterCard and Visa accepted, no personal checks: * Prelims - $13 * Finals - $17 * Combo - $23 * Non-Finalist Backside Seating - $5 Participating Units PSA * Findlay HS (OH) * Grand Blanc HS (MI) * L'Anse Creuse HS North (MI) * Lake Orion HS (MI) * Novi HS (MI) * Southgate Anderson HS (MI) * Walled Lake Central HS (MI) * West Bloomfield HS (MI) PIA * Blue Saints * Farmington United Percussion Ensemble * G2 * Huron Valley Percussion * Lake Effect Percussion * Shockwave PSCO * Woodhaven HS (MI) PSCW * Lake Orion HS (MI) PIO * Ferndale Independent Percussion * Genesis PSW * Walled Lake Central HS (MI) PIW * NorthCoast Academy * Redline Preview What to watch for: PSA * This group of Class A competitors is deep with some of the best competitors in the region from last season, and they are all familiar with each other. * 7 of these 8 units at the 2015 WGI World Championships with 3 World Finalists, 2 Semi-Finalists, and 2 Prelims participants. ** Lake Orion HS was the Class PSA World Champion. They were 1st in the world in General Effect and Visual and 2nd in Music. ** Novi HS placed 4th overall, and interestingly was the unit ranked ahead of Lake Orion in Music. ** Walled Lake Central HS was also a World Finalist, ranking 14th overall with the 10th highest Music score. ** West Bloomfield HS was a Semi-Finalist, placing 13th in their round. ** Southgate Anderson HS placed 16th in the other Semi-Final round. ** Grand Blanc HS placed 11th out of 15 in their round at Prelims, dropping from 10th due to a penalty. They were tied with Southgate Anderson in Music. ** Findlay HS (OH) was 13th in their round at Prelims. ** L'Anse Creuse HS North (MI) is the only PSA unit at this regional that did not compete at World Championships last year. * Lake Orion was the 2015 WGI Troy Regional Champion, placing 1st in GE and Visual, but 5th in Music. West Bloomfield placed 3rd. Novi was 4th, again ranked ahead of Lake Orion in Music, but struggled in Visual, placing 7th. Southgate Anderson placed 5th, Walled Lake Central 6th, Grand Blanc 7th, and Findlay 10th. * 7 of these units competed at the 2015 MCGC Championships last March. Lake Orion was the State Champion, sweeping every caption and scoring a 90.475. Novi was 2nd, West Bloomfield 3rd, Walled Lake 4th, Southgate 5th, Grand Blanc 6th, and L'Anse 8th. * Walled Lake Central also has a PSW unit, so expect them to have world class design and training. PIA * Farmington United placed 5th in Finals at 2015 WGI World Championships. Huron Valley placed 11th at Finals. Farmington was 3rd in Music. Huron Valley was 9th in Visual. Shockwave placed 17th out of 18 units in prelims. * Farmington was the 2015 WGI Troy Regional Champion with a score of 80.950. Huron Valley placed 3rd with a 68.950, and Shockwave 4th with a 63.100. * Farmington and Huron Valley were 1st and 3rd at the 2015 MCGC Championships as well, with Farmington sweeping all 3 captions. PSCO * Woodhaven HS was the lone competitor in PSCO at the 2015 MCGC Championships, where they scored a 73.450. PIO * Ferndale Independent placed 2nd in PIA at 2015 WGI World Championships with the highest GE scores in their class. Genesis placed 12th in PIO. * Ferndale placed 2nd in PIA behind Farmington United at the 2015 WGI Troy Regional. Genesis was the only PIO competitor at last year's regional. * Ferndale also placed 2nd in PIA behind Farmington United at the 2015 MCGC Championships, where Genesis was again the lone competitor in PIO. PSW * Walled Lake Central HS placed 12th at 2015 WGI Percussion World Championships with a score of 87.325. They placed 10th Music. Walled Lake Central is currently the only PSW competitor from Michigan. PIW * Redline placed 14th at 2015 WGI World Championships with a score of 88.488. Their best scores were in General Effect, where they placed 12th. * NorthCoast Academy is a perennial WGI Percussion world finalist, but had an off year in 2015 and didn't make it out of prelims. They were 9th in their round in Visual but 10th in Music 12th in GE. * Matrix won the 2015 WGI Troy Regional with Redline placing 2nd and NorthCoast 3rd. Redline scored 1st in GE and Music but ranked behind NorthCoast in Visual. * Redline and NCA also went head-to-head at the 2015 MCGC Championships, where Redline again topped NCA in Music and GE but fell behind them in Visual.